Tissues, such as marketed under the brand name KLEENEX®, are marketed in a variety of packages. Commonly, the tissues are located in rigid cardboard containers. These containers may have a variety of shapes and sizes and include exterior ornamentation. In general, however, the containers are quite large, often 4-8 inches wide, tall and/or long, as they are configured to store a large supply of tissues.
Because these containers are large and rigid, they are not readily suitable for transport or for use in locations in which space is a substantial concern. As such, tissues marketed in these packages or containers are typically used in the home, office or similar location.
There is a need, however, for tissues in a wide variety of other environments, such as while traveling, in the car and the like. As such, tissues are also packaged in smaller, portable or “travel” type packages. Typically, these packages contain a smaller number of tissues, such as 5-10 tissues. In cases where the package or container is constructed of cardboard or a similar generally rigid material, the container is generally constructed to be much smaller in size. More frequently, however, the tissues are located in a pliable or flexible plastic bag type package. The package essentially comprises plastic sheet material configured into a generally closed container or bag. These containers or packages are very lightweight and because they are flexible, may be fit into spaces of very small sizes.
Tissues are generally used to for “cleaning” purposes, such as to blow one's nose, wipe tears, clean off make-up and the like. As such, a person who utilizes a tissue frequently wishes to view the area to which the tissue was applied in order to ensure that the area was properly cleaned, to ensure that no tissue remnants are left and the like. This is a simple task in a home bathroom or the like where a mirror is present in relative close proximity to tissues. However, this is problematic when the person is traveling, outdoors or the like and using tissues from a portable package.